Rapsodia en azul violeta
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: ¿Puedes verlo? Si te acercas un poco y miras con atención encontrarás más de lo que a simple vista parece. Colección de drabbles MiyakoxKen/KenxMiyako [Proyecto: Escribe a partir de una imagen, del foro Proyecto 1-8].
1. Mal día

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon ni los personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

**Notas: **Basado en la imagen propuesta por Asondomar (Bill Murray en Lost in translation) en el topic "Proyecto - Escribe a partir de una imagen", del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Mal día**

El sonido de la puerta contra la pared hizo que Ken saltara de su asiento. Había estado programando desde antes del amanecer sin detenerse y justo ahora que estaba a punto de terminarlo, con las yemas dormidas y los nudillos engarrotados, bastó ese estruendo para que presionase sin querer la maldita opción "Delete".

Paralizado al mirar la pantalla antes repleta de comandos ahora en un negro burlón, Ken se llevó las manos al rostro y con un resignado suspiro se dejó caer en la silla, preguntándose por qué rayos Miyako no había hecho ningún ruido después de su estrepitosa llegada.

Caminó a la sala dispuesto a reclamar, cuando notó que la chica estaba sentada en el sillón con la cabeza recargada en la pared y los anteojos a punto de resbalar de sus manos. Ken tornó los ojos y en silencio se sentó junto a ella, quien, sin pensarlo de más, recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

−¿Mal día? –preguntó irónico- Yo acabo de perder mi programa entero.

Miyako apretó los puños para sonreír tiernamente. Ken miró hacia el otro lado del cuarto.

−Te ayudo a recuperarlo –respondió con calma, disfrutando de lo mejor de su día: el hombro de Ken.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer y comenta! <em>Ukio <em>:)


	2. Noción del tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrio sin ánimo de lucro.

**Notas: **Drabble 2/10, inspirado en la imagen propuesta por **HikariCaelum**: Anciano vendiendo caramelos.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Noción del tiempo<strong>

Cuando salen de paseo jamás llegan a su destino. No importa si sólo es una vuelta al parque, Miyako siempre termina distrayéndose con algo cotidiano y en eso se gastan el tiempo.

A Ken no le molesta. Él disfruta mucho cuando ella se pierde admirando cosas simples como las filas que forman las tejas de los techos, los colores de los carteles pegados en los postes de luz o las sombras de los edificios a partir de las cinco de la tarde.

No le extraña que se detenga a admirar la mercancía de un anciano marchito, la humildad de ésta contrastando con el inmenso valor que guarda en su interior. Después de unos minutos contemplando las golosinas tendidas en el tapete, sin dejar su sonrisa amable toma uno de los dulces y lo paga. El anciano devuelve la sonrisa y agradece además con palabras de bendición.

Miyako se endereza y corre hasta Ken que no ha perdido de vista la escena. Él acepta el dulce después de echar un vistazo a su reloj. Se ha hecho más tarde de lo que creía.

Parece que aquella dulce mercancía le ha causado un efecto parecido al que causó en Miyako: el goce de las cosas simples al perder la noción del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Miyako siempre me ha parecido distraída. Ken lo sabe y la comprende :).<p>

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! _Ukio_


	3. Cuenta regresiva

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece y no uso sus personajes con fines de lucro.

**Notas: **Drabble en la imagen propuesta por **ChemicalFairy** (Davis pensativo).

* * *

><p><strong>Cuenta regresiva<strong>

Daisuke no deja de repetirse las palabras que Ken mencionó antes de caer inconsciente sobre el sillón.

No está seguro de culpar al alcohol porque bien sabe que cuando uno anda con las copas encima dice tonterías; aunque suele pasar que con el calor del wiski también se terminan diciendo verdades, y la verdad es que la determinación en la voz carrasposa de Ichijoji hizo que hasta la borrachera se le baraja.

"La amo… ¡Y me voy a casar con ella!"

Entonces se vuelve a su amigo que duerme profundamente y lo mira compasivo.

−Pobre tonto –susurra-. Junto a esa mujer tendrá los días contados.

* * *

><p>Esta idea iba a ser para un OneShot, pero la verdad nunca me gustó cómo quedaba. Me alegra por fin haberla aterrizado :) Un saludo muy grande a los que leen esto. <em>Ukio.<em>


	4. Hipotéticamente hablando

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Notas: Drabble 4/10. Inspirado en la imagen propuesta por **Genee: **Chica rodeada de pájaros.

**Advertencia:** Esto es un Gender Bender. Sí, tú sabes... le cambiamos el sexo a Miyako y a Ken ñ.ñ

* * *

><p><strong>Hipotéticamente hablando<strong>

Sólo hizo falta que el joven Inoue levantara la mirada para que notase a aquella misteriosa muchacha de cabello azul en medio del parque. Se acomodó las gafas para definir mejor su figura justo cuando una parvada de hermosos mirlos alzaba el vuelo.

Esa aura reservada y serena… la libreta roja que llevaba bajo el brazo que sí pudo reconocer.

"Ichijouji-san", pensó en automático al pasar saliva pesadamente.

Y de nuevo ideó esa hipotética situación: si él fuera ella y ella fuera él. Tal vez entonces, él como muchacha tendría el cabello largo y los ojos un poco más brillantes y sería más ruidosa y captaría la atención de ella como muchacho.

Entonces, Ichijoji se volvió al pensativo Inoue que no dejaba de observarla. Le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto fría y continuó su camino. El joven se sonrió con tristeza.

¡Vaya ocurrencia! Ni en un mundo alterno pasaría eso, aún si él fuera chica jamás lograría llamar la atención de Ichijoji.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Tengo una mala noticia... ya tengo escritos los 10 drabbles así que el spam en esta categoría, de mi parte, será inevitable.<p>

Me gustó escribir esto. Los señalé con su apellido porque de por sí ando escasa de creatividad... bue, espero haya resultado.

Saludos, Ukio.


	5. Excéntrico

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es mio y no hago esto para ganar dinero.

**Notas: **Bueno, vamos a la mitad de la masacre jajaja. Drabble 5/10, inspirado en la pic propuesta por **Japiera** (pies en ventanilla de coche).

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Excéntrico**

¿Qué ven los chicos en una chica? A Miyako le fastidia tener pensamientos tan absurdos como ése. Es obvio que a los chicos les atraen los pechos bien formados, una cintura ligera y la cadera torneada.

¿Y qué le atrae a Ken? Aunque no quiera de vez en cuando le preocupa esa cuestión. Es obvio que ninguno de los atributos estándar porque ella no goza de ninguno, al menos no en su opinión.

Miyako alza los hombros despreocupada, están a punto de salir a la playa y no quiere que ridículos pensamientos la acomplejen al usar traje de baño. Apoya relajada los pies en el tablero esperando a que Ichijoji arranque el auto; sin embargo, él decide esperar un momento para deleitarse con lo que más le atrae de Inoue: los pálidos deditos que terminan en diagonal, la curva perfecta de sus tobillos y, por supuesto, la coquetería de esas uñas pintadas de escarlata.


	6. Promesas que no se pueden cumplir

**Disclaimer:** Pff, de esto nada con fines de lucro.

Drabble 6/10. Inspirada en la pic de **Genee** (chico llevando en brazos a chica).

**Advertencia:** Lo admito: creatividad=cero (se me ha hecho el drabble más soso de la colección :/).

* * *

><p><strong>Promesas que no se pueden cumplir<strong>

Después del turno nocturno, Ken llega directamente a la habitación con la intensión de caer rendido en la cama; sin embargo, la figura de Miyako recostada en su lugar, usando el suéter con el que él duerme le roba una sonrisa enternecida y un tanto culpable.

Se acerca hasta sentarse junto a ella y nota que su rostro está reseco por el llanto que derramó horas antes. Le acaricia el pelo y susurra palabras de disculpa. Ella no tarda en abrir los ojos un poco adormilada, Ken le besa la frente y la levanta en brazos. Miyako sabe que se esfuerza demasiado, así que esconde el rostro en su cuello para pedirle que la baje.

Está tan cansado que en cuanto le obedece se deja caer en la cama. La chica lo ayuda a recostarse mientras le murmura reproches, aunque sabe que Ken ya no le escucha porque está dormido. Miyako suspira con las manos en la cintura y le contempla sonriente.

Ken es un hombre de palabra, un detective que sabe no tardará en cumplir su promesa. Miyako confía en ello, en que él, a pesar de todo nunca la dejará sola.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y comentar ;)<p> 


	7. El mundo a sus pies

**Disclaimer: **Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Notas: **Drabble 7/10. Basado en la pic de **jacque-kari** (Chica en columpio con fondo urbano).

* * *

><p><strong>El mundo a sus pies<strong>

La noticia fue tan inesperada y repentina que la sensación de vértigo en su estómago se podía comparar con la que provoca un columpio alto, tan alto que supera las azoteas de los edificios, cuando va hacia adelante. No estaba preparado para un bebé, ¿qué podría ofrecerle?

−Nunca le dejaremos solo… o sola –la sonrisa y la cálida mano de Miyako lo regresaron a la realidad.

Ken sonrió y acarició el vientre de Inoue, imaginando el mismo columpio alto con una pequeña de largos cabellos azules sentada en él, gritando "¡Más alto, papá!" y con el mundo entero a sus pies.


	8. Nada

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece y nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

**Notas:** Drabble 8/10, basado en la imagen posteada por **Genne** (Chica en picardías sujetando botella).

**Advertenca:** ¡Angst! (en comparación con el resto de los drabbles de la colec).

* * *

><p><strong>Nada<strong>

Desde el quicio de la puerta, Miyako le observa con una mirada por demás fría antes de dar un trago a la botella de sake que sostiene en la mano. Ha dejado las enormes gafas y el pelo liso para alborotarlo, haciendo un juego perfecto con las picardías de encaje negro que viste sensualmente para un Ken dormido. No sabe si le duele más la indiferencia del muchacho o el hecho de saber que desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de importarle.

Ken, por su parte, recostado de espaldas a la puerta, siente que la mirada de Miyako le atraviesa el cuerpo como si fuera la punta de una lanza. Le cuesta trabajo fingir que duerme para evitar confrontación. No le gusta discutirlo porque sabe que se abrirán heridas que apenas cicatrizan; porque lo que más le duele es saber que no importa cuán deseable ella se mire, ya no despierte nada en su ser.

"Es mejor así" murmura Miyako antes de abandonar la alcoba al tiempo que Ichijoji hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse y moler la pared a golpes.

Y es que aunque ambos lo saben, aún les lástima admitir que después de tantos momentos vividos lo único que sienten el uno por el otro es nada.

* * *

><p>Me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir este drabble porque loúnico que me inspiraba la chica de la pic era como... no exactamente tristeza, pero sí mucha melancolía, y en este momento de mi vida más que melancólica me siento estresada entonces no me cuadraba. Además pasó por varias ideas extremadamente crack que sinceramente no creí concebir porque no sabía que tenía una mente tan retorcida :.

Gracias x leer y por sus hermosos revs! _Ukio_


	9. Expreso como el café

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto tiene fines de lucro.

**Notas:** Drabble 9/10 (¡YAY!). Inspirado en la imagen propuesta por **HikariCaelum** "Noctámbulos" de Edward Hopper. Universo Alterno (mis favortos).

* * *

><p><strong>Expreso como el café<strong>

De antemano sabe que está enamorada. La sensualidad del hombre sentado a su lado sofoca el mundo a su alrededor, incluyendo las calles ya vacías y su café ahora frio.

Miyako disfruta el aroma de su loción y la parsimonia con la que bebe de su taza. Le mira sin vergüenza ni pudor desnudándolo con la mente, revolviéndole los cabellos azules y besándolo con ardor.

De pronto, un choque eléctrico le recorre el cuerpo cuando el dorso de la mano masculina hace un contacto liviano con el de ella, fugaz pero certero. Él se levanta y paga la cuenta, despidiéndose de ella con una mirada profunda y una sonrisa maliciosa.

El sonrojo de Miyako supera el tono de su rojo vestido. Era de esperarse: se ha enamorado.

* * *

><p>Yolei siempre fue una enamoradiza "express" (muchacho que veía muchacho por el cual babeaba), pero no recuerdo que alguna vez haya reunido el valor para declararse, se enfriaba tan rápido como un café. Soy pésima para los títulos =_=U (ya lo habrán notado).<p>

¡Gracias de verdad por sus comentarios!

_Ukio_


	10. Temperamento

**Disclaimer:** DIgimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Drabble 10/10. Basado en la imagen propuesta por **CieloCriss **(Chica frente a cuadro).

* * *

><p><strong>Temperamento <strong>

Mucha gente se pregunta por qué decidí permanecer a su lado. Una mujer que acostumbra a hablar antes de pensar en sus palabras no suele encajar en la mente de muchos con un muchacho un poco más reservado y prudente.

¿Qué quieren? Miyako acostumbra a gritar lo que siente antes de sentirse sofocada. Un día me dijo que para ella es inevitable porque cree que si se guarda las emociones en cualquier momento puede estallar cual bomba atómica. A mí me parece que no es necesario que se guarde su sentir para que eso ocurra.

Siempre que expresa su enojo o su felicidad imagino que se levanta una enorme masa de polvo con matices violetas como su cabello y rojos como la sangre que se le agolpa en las mejillas. Es un estallido que me despierta el ánimo, sea para reír junto con ella o para buscarme refugio.

En fin, creo que compartir mi vida con ella es un capricho que tengo, muy parecido al de un crítico de arte que contempla el cuadro de una explosión.

* * *

><p>Y con este drabble, que por cierto es el que más me gustó escribir, termina la colección.<p>

Agradezco mucho al foro Proecto 1-8 por esta actividad que despertó mi imaginación dormida con tan ingenosa propuesta. También muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar: **HikariCaelum**; **Asondomar**; **Carrie Summertime**; **jacque-kari**; **Takari95**; **KurodaKumicomiss**; **FicKer001**. Me encantó compartir e intercambiar puntos de vista con ustedes y saber su opinión respecto a las mini historias, además recibir sus reviews me arrancó sonrisas ;).

¡Ah, me olvidaba! El título de "Rapsodia en azul violeta"... Bueno, una rapsodia es una pieza musical compuesta por varias más que la mayoría de las veces no tienen que ver una con otra, pero que en contraste guardan cierta armonía. Mi propuesta fue hacer una rapsodia con los drabbles :p; azul y violeta me parecen los colores característicos de Ken y Miyako, además que precísamente hay una pieza musical titulada: Rapsodia en azul ;).

¡Un beso a todos! _Ukio_

(los links de las imágenes estarán pronto en mi profile)


End file.
